


Prompto's True Colors

by MamaNoctis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Implied Promptio, It's really a just in case thing, M/M, Promdyn, Slight torture, This will be tagged with rape since Prompto isn't exactly himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNoctis/pseuds/MamaNoctis
Summary: Ardyn has captured Prompto and has many plans for the young gunner in order to hurt Noctis, he will go even as far as forcing him to betray his best friend in.. certain ways.





	Prompto's True Colors

Ardyn kept a certain blond boy pinned beneath him, smirking as he squirmed and struggled in his gasp. “Oh dear Prompto, why won’t you give into what you truly are?” He leaned down and slid his tongue against the cut in the boy’s cheek, causing him to whimper from the sting. 

 

Prompto then turned his head to the side and closed his eyes tightly, the struggling becoming effortless. Ardyn chuckled and eyed Prompto’s exposed neck, and with a lick of his lips, he leaned down to breathe on his neck. The boy smelled absolutely divine, so he opened his mouth and dug his teeth in, the reaction he got was priceless. 

 

“N-No..” Prompto pushed against him once again, letting out mewls of pleasure then gasped because of the sounds his voice made. He bit his lip to stifle any noises that would dare to escape his lips. Ardyn lifted Prompto’s shirt and slid his fingertips upwards, sneering when Prompto arched into his touch, whimpers muffled. He slapped a hand over his mouth when Ardyn decided to pinch one of his nipples. 

 

After tasting the blood of the MT, Ardyn pulled his mouth away from his neck and licked his lips. “You taste wonderful, dear ol’ Prompto.” He pressed his nails into his chest and dragged them down, pouring whatever he has into him, which did quite the number on Prompto. 

 

Black and hot daemonic ooze spread on his torso, beginning to consume the boy’s skin and organs. This expansion left him gasping for air, ending up choking instead. He wanted to call out for his friends, for Noctis, but all that escaped his lips were the sounds of suffocation as his blood and skin boiled. 

 

Ardyn pulled away from Prompto and stroked his cheek with a thumb, grinning like a mad man when Prompto’s eyes grew darker. He climbed off of Prompto and waited for him to pull himself to his feet. After he did so unsteadily, Ardyn pulled him against his body and smashed their lips together, earning an inhumane whine and those lips pressed back against him. Ardyn then made a gesture towards a seat, “Now you know the process, yes? Proompto?” Prompto slowly nodded and followed Ardyn, staring at the ground with cold and emotionless eyes. The eyes of an MT. 

Ardyn sat down and leaned back, watching Prompto kneel between his legs, unbutton his pants, and pull his cock out. He then pulled the cock into his mouth and immediately brought the whole thing down his throat. The immortal man chuckled and took in this image, one of Noctis’ friends  swallowing his cock down like a whore. “Ah yes, that’s a good boy~” He ran his hand through Prompto’s hair, pulling him forward even more. These MTs have one hell of a gag reflex. As he about hit his release, an explosion could be heard as well as an iron giant, He pushed Prompto’s head off of his cock and grinned. Noctis and his friends will be here soon, so he better make this scene perfect for their prying eyes. “Prompto dear, why don’t you ride my cock now?” 

 

Prompto stood up, pulled his garments off and climbed onto his lap. He wrapped his fingers around Ardyn’s cock and pressed it against his entrance, soon burying it inside of him to the hilt. 

  
  


Ardyn set his hands on Prompto’s hips and thrusted up to get the blond to start a rhythm for when his friends get here. He could feel blood from Prompto’s ass slide down, it was uncomfortable from the dryness of the fuck but the reactions that are to come will make this worth it. 

 

As Prompto began bouncing and lifting his hips, the black ooze began flowing slowly out of his mouth and down his chin, His eyes also turned red as inhumane noises escaped his lips. Ardyn lowered his gaze on Prompto’s body and watched his cock disappear into the young boy over and over. Prompto threw his arms around Ardyn’s shoulders and sobbed out in pleasure as the other dug his nails into his hips. 

 

“When your dear king gets here, I want you to show him how much I’ve filled you up.” Ardyn whispered into Prompto’s ear before slamming him onto his cock and releasing his seed inside. 

 

“Prompto!” Noctis is veeeryy close, just around the corner now. Prompto lifted off of Ardyn’s lap and exposed all of his ass, letting blood and semen drip down his thighs. Noctis ran into the room and froze at the sight of his used best friend. “P-Prom..?” His gaze averted to Ardyn’s smug expression and he scowled as tears threatened to fall. “You-!” 

 

Ardyn pushed Prompto off of him and fixed his clothing. “I’m afraid you’re far too late, Noct~” 

 

Noctis gritted his teeth and his engine blade appeared in his hand, Ardyn smirked at this and picked up Prompto’s body to use as a “shield” against any attacks Noctis would try to target towards him. Noctis stood still and glared at him, not taking the risk and hurt his best friend in the process. Ardyn then shoved his body to Noctis and walked away as the prince’s weapon disappeared and he reached out to catch Prompto. 

 

Afterwards, Ardyn expected for Noctis to react the most, to be the most pained by this. But surprisingly, Gladiolus cradled Prompto in his arms unable to help the tears that rolled down his cheeks. He certainly didn’t expect him to cry over the limp body. 

 

And he didn’t exactly feel completely satisfied until all of them died, but it’s good enough for now. As long as they’re extremely hurt in the process then it’ll do.. temporarily.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to my first fic on here! I hope you guys suffered- I mean.. enjoyed this.


End file.
